They Were Children Once Too
by Bopie98
Summary: The OOO cast in preschool.


Satonaka-sempai walked into the classroom and put her bag on her desk. Even this early in the morning the students were as rambunctious as ever. She sighed and sat down, opening her attendance book.

"Please acknowledge you're here when I call your name," she began. The students quieted down some, but not totally. "Mezool." Mezool raised her hand politely before putting it down. "Gamel." Gamel shot both hands in the air, waving them around wildly and laughing. "Uva." Uva was busy glaring at Ankh, but raised his hand anyway. "Kazari." Kazari raised his hand with a smirk on his face after shooting a spit ball at Ankh. "Ankh, I can see you're here. Sit down." Ankh looked over, mid stride toward Kazari to get back at him for hitting him with a spit ball. "Eiji." Eiji was starting to get up to stop Ankh, but looked over and smiled when he heard his name. "Hina." Hina simply raised her hand and went back to reading. "Date." Date was sitting on the chair with his legs propped up on the desk and his head leaned back. He had his book over his face and Gotou had to tap him to get him to raise his hand. "And Gotou I saw you. Everyone's here."

"Teacher, Gamel's eating his pencil again," Mezool said raising her hand to indicate that she had something to say. Satonaka looked over and sighed again. Gamel had the pencil in his mouth, tip first.

"Gamel, we talked about this," she said warningly. Gamel looked at her with sad eyes and took the pencil out of his mouth, placing it on his desk. "I meant to plan things for today, but something more important came up last night so today is just going to be a free day." Kazari smiled and glanced at Ankh who was still glaring at him.

"What came up?" Hina asked.

"I couldn't decide what to wear today," Satonaka replied. "So we'll stay in the classroom until recess." All the children got up and walked to the corner of the room with all the toys. Gamel, of course, grabbed the small hand drum and immediately began banging on it. Date continued to sleep at his desk as Gotou tried to convince him to get up and play with him. Ankh grabbed a hawk toy and was making it fly around, occasionally making the hawk noises. Eiji tried to get in on the game with a pterodactyl toy, but Ankh just turned away from him. Mezool sat with Gamel, making him laugh and bang on the drum harder. Kazari was using a leopard toy and trying to hit the hawk out of Ankh's hand. Ankh glared at Kazari and it became an all out war as they attempted to smash each other's toys with the toys in their hands. Uva was sitting at his desk, just watching the others. Hina had a doll in her hand and was brushing it's hair. There was a knot in it so she pulled extra hard on the comb, causing the doll's head to completely come off. She looked at the now decapitated doll as tears welled up in her eyes. When she started crying, the whole classroom stopped and looked. Even Date woke up and looked over.

"Don't cry Hina, I'll play with you," Eiji said smiling. Hina sniffled slightly and rubbed her eyes, looking up at him.

"Really?" Hina asked in a small voice. Eiji nodded and Hina smiled, getting up and hugging him. Not knowing her own strength she hugged him a little too hard.

"Ow!" Eiji yelled. Hina let go and backed up. Both of them sat down on the ground and started crying. Satonaka sighed again and picked up the phone, pushing a button.

"Could you please send Shingo down? I'm sure he already knows the room number," she said before hanging up. A few moments later the door opened and Shingo walked in, having done this a few times already. He walked over to Hina and knelt next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and hugged him. Eiji continued to cry until Ankh came over and held out the pterodactyl toy to him.

"I guess you can play with me," he said. Eiji looked up at him and took the toy. Both he and Ankh proceeded to make their toys fly around together. Shingo stayed with Hina, playing with her to make sure she didn't hurt anyone else. Satonaka stayed at her desk, half paying attention to the kids half reading a fashion magazine. Kazari watched Eiji and Ankh, trying to think of what he hasn't done. He decided to use his wind power and aimed it straight for Ankh's head. Ankh's hair went everywhere, knotting and getting messed up. Ankh stopped playing and got up, running toward Kazari. Kazari got up and ran away, laughing as he did.

"Teacher! Kazari is being mean to Ankh again!" Eiji said pointing toward them. Satonaka looked up and stood up, grabbing Kazari's arm and keeping Ankh away from him.

"Kazari, you're going on a time out," she said only half sternly. Ankh smirked at Kazari, but Kazari didn't look upset about a time out. Satonaka sat him down at his desk and took away all his paper and pencils. He rested his elbows on the desk and smiled at Ankh deviously, half laughing at how ridiculous his hair looked now. Past his rage, Ankh touched his hair and frowned.

"Teacher, can I use the bathroom?" Ankh asked. Satonaka nodded and Ankh walked over to his bag, pulling out a brush. He then walked over to Eiji and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the classroom.

"But Ankh! I don't need to go!" Eiji said. Ankh ignored him, needing someone to help him fix his hair. Gamel laughed at them and clapped his hands. Mezool became preoccupied with a dolphin toy, pretending it was swimming and jumping out of the water. Date was awake now and he and Gotou were playing with action figures that had motorcycles together.

The janitor Maki came in and proceeded to empty out the garbage. All the students looked over and immediately their eyes were drawn to the doll Maki carried around on his shoulder. The students didn't normally get along, but it became a class secret to plot to get the doll from the janitor. Gamel got up and ran over, laughing a clapping while circling him, as was his part in the plan. Date pulled out his slingshot and knocked the doll off his shoulder. As Maki scrambled to collect his doll from the floor, Kazari used his wind power to blow it out of his reach. Uva picked it up from the floor and after that it was just a game of keeping it away from Satonaka and Maki. They all passed it back and forth, but once it got to Hina she gave it to Satonaka. She was always the one to ruin the game. The others pouted as she gave it back to Maki and he rushed out of the classroom, the job only half finished.

Ankh and Eiji returned to the classroom in time for the class to be escorted to the playground for recess. Satonaka "supervised" from a bench near the playground. Ankh immediately went to the monkey bars and climbed on top of them. Gamel insisted on Mezool coming with him to the slide where he went up and down it several times, not bothering to use the ladder. Eiji and Hina played on the see-saw. Date and Gotou walked over to them and Eiji looked over.

"Wanna play tag?" Gotou asked.

"Sure," Hina said getting off. Eiji smiled and nodded as well, walking with them to find more people to play. They walked over to Ankh who was just looking around from his perch on the monkey bars.

"Ankh, wanna play?" Eiji asked. Ankh looked down at them.

"No," he replied. Eiji looked at him with sad eyes. "Tch." Ankh climbed down from his spot, much to his dismay and Eiji smiled brightly.

"I'll play," Kazari said, walking to them with a smile on his face.

"Cool. Who's going to be 'it' first?" Date asked.

"I will," Kazari replied. "Everyone gets a five second head start. 1..." The other 5 began running as Kazari counted and Kazari followed Ankh with his eyes. "Five." Kazari bolted toward where Ankh ran and tried to corner him. He took a shortcut through the jungle gym and found himself in front of Ankh. He used both hands and shoved Ankh hard, causing him to fall on his back. "No tag backs!" Kazari yelled before running off. Ankh stood up and brushed the wood chips off of his back and pants, wondering why he agreed to play with them. Ankh ran to find someone else and tagged Gotou, who was talking to Uva.

"Uva says he'll play too," Gotou announced to the others.

"Gotou-chan, nice!" Date shouted, but avoided him since he was it. Gotou tagged Uva and ran off. Uva smirked and walked off, looking for Ankh. He found him hiding underneath the slide and tagged him, but shocked him at the same time.

"Ow!" Ankh shouted.

"No tag backs!" Uva called out as he ran. Ankh was now fuming as he ran from his hiding place. He caught up to Eiji first and tagged him, accidentally starting his shirt on fire from his annoyance regarding Uva and Kazari. Mezool came over and doused Eiji with water to put out the flames. Satonaka blew a whistle that was around her neck and all the kids looked over.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop bullying the other students? Eiji, go inside and get dry. Gotou, please go with him," Satonaka said. Eiji nodded and sneezed, heading inside with Gotou. Ankh returned to his spot on the monkey bars, done with the stupid game. Date was a little disappointed the game was over, but moved to the swings and didn't mind anymore. Hina joined him on the swings and Kazari found himself playing in the sandbox.

When lunchtime came around all the students walked inside and lined up in the lunch room. Chiyoko, dressed as a native American today, was serving macaroni and cheese with apples, carrots, and milk. She gave each student their own lunch and Ankh was the last one in line. He grimaced at the other food and looked at Chiyoko expectantly as he has done every day since the first day of school.

"Oh, how can I resist those eyes?" Chiyoko said reaching into the freezer and pulling out an ice pop. Ankh smiled and took it when she handed it to him, sitting at the table between Date and Hina. Gotou came into the lunch room with Eiji and they both sat down after getting their food. Ankh didn't touch the other food, just the ice pop. He continued to look at Kazari, who didn't seem to be up to something at the moment.

When each student finished their lunch Satonaka brought them back to the classroom where mats and pillows were laid out for nap time. Each one was color coded for each student and placed in a very specific order. The students took their places, but only a few of them had any intention of sleeping. Gamel fell asleep right away, snoring loudly. Eiji also took full advantage of nap time along with Hina, Date, Gotou, and Mezool. Kazari, Uva, and Ankh stayed up, but pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't get in trouble. Ankh waited until Satonaka wasn't looking to throw a napkin full of macaroni and cheese at Kazari. Kazari quickly acted and used his wind power to keep it away from him, but in the process caused it to land on Eiji's head. Eiji woke up and sat up.

"Kazari, Ankh, time out time," Satonaka said, now slightly annoyed. Ankh looked slightly apologetic to Eiji as he and Kazari walked to their designated time out spaces. Eiji was sent to the bathroom again to clean off the macaroni and cheese mess. Uva just watched silently from his little mat, his head mostly under the covers so Satonaka wouldn't be able to see that he was still awake.

After nap time finished, Kougami walked in pushing a cart with a large cake on it and singing happy birthday. The students had no idea who's birthday it was this time, but they had become accustom to the principal coming into the classroom with cake for no apparent reason. And they loved it. Apparently it was Satonaka's birthday this time.

"Thank you principal," Satonaka said beginning to cut the cake. Each student got a small piece since the largest piece was reserved for Satonaka herself. Eiji walked back into the classroom, now clean and sat in a corner away from Kazari and Ankh this time. Gamel made a mess of himself, eating his cake with his hands instead of the fork he was given laughing as he did so. Mezool helped clean his face off with a wet napkin. When everyone was finished Kougami left and it was time for everyone to go home. The students gathered their coats and bags and walked out of the classroom.

"See you all tomorrow," Kougami said as they passed him.


End file.
